The Talk
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: Yuu attempts to have The talk with Mika only to get frustrated by his reactions. Mika is surprisingly oblivious.


_I do not own Owari no Seraph._

* * *

 **...**

Mikaela sits primly on one of the fancy looking chair at the abandoned mansion where they decided to stay for the meantime. Back straight and arms crossed in front of his chest, he closes his eyes and tries to calm his nerves as he catches a whiff of the scent from the people around him—with him. He grimaces, disgusted at the painful fact that all of them are tainted and unpure, that all of them are no longer one hundred percent human. Each has a certain degree of being defiled with the literal demon residing within and as much as it saddens him to admit, Yuuichirou is giving off the most unhuman scent among all of them. Aside from him, at least.

He breathes in again, feeling the first wave of thirst closing in, but it's still fine. The urge is not yet powerful that he feels the need to drink and he can still suppress it for a few more days. Besides, he doesn't want to depend on his childhood friend more than necessary.

Feeling the presence of said childhood friend approaching, Mikaela involuntarily opens his eyes. He sees the ravenette placing another chair on Mikaela's side and sits himself. But instead of sitting side by side, the backrest of the chair is turned to him and Yuu is leaning his arms on it as he faces him. Mikaela figures he has something important to discuss, granted their close proximity is too unnatural for a simple chat.

"Yo, Mika." His tone is laced with uneasiness and he seems to appear a bit hesitant. Nevertheless, the ravenette still proceeds, "Are you getting thirsty?"

The blonde contemplates at first, can he possibly sense it or something? If so, then his perception is getting sharper and sharper each passing days and Mikaela can only see it as a bad sign. But then Yuu is also an idiot almost all the time so that mustn't be it. He assumes it's only out of pure coincidence that the ravenette comes to ask after a minute of him feeling it.

"No, I'm fine," Mikaela says, shifting back his gaze ahead. He can feel the weight of the stare Yuu is giving him and opts to ignore it.

"I see… Then, since we have nothing to do, let's have _The_ talk."

There is silence that follows Yuu's request, he patiently waits for the blonde to approve it but Mikaela is having a second thought. Half of his mind wants to decline as Yuu seems to have something on his sleeve, but the other half tells him to just indulge the ravenette.

Mikaela notices the emphasis on his words when he said 'The talk' so he gives his attention to that. "What do you mean The talk?"

"Well, you know, The talk. I just have some questions I want you to answer honestly." The ravenette's voice lowers a little but it's still coated with adamancy that makes Mikaela look at him with skepticism.

"Alright, whatever. Ask away."

His eyes narrow a fraction and he pays close attention to Yuu as the latter collects his thoughts.

"Okay. First, you don't feel the need to urinate anymore, do you? I mean, I heard Crowley said he hasn't done it since becoming a vampire, is it the same for you?" Yuu fidgets slightly, seemingly abashed at himself, but his gaze is still fixated on Mikaela.

"Of course, Yuu- _chan_."

"I see. Then, you don't feel the need to eat, you don't perspire too, uhm, what else is there?"

Mikaela furrows his brows, not at all comprehending where this is going. "Yuu- _chan_ , I'm no longer human, my cells already stopped from functioning and the only urge I have in my system is the thirst."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

He studies the ravenette expression as it goes from curious to understanding to disappointment in only a span of seconds. He, on the other hand, can't grasp the meaning of their discussion.

"I see. So that's it, that's too bad then." This time, he sports a crestfallen look that he is obviously trying to mask.

Mikaela also agrees that it's too bad that he isn't human anymore, that his body has changed drastically from a never-ending cycle to a complete stillness. But for now, he can't do anything about it—especially not now.

"Yeah," he whispers softly, glances at the other and retaliates with the same question, "How about you, then? You're becoming less and less human." _Because of that bastard Guren and the rest of humanity's greed to use you._ Mikaela omits his last sentence as he already knows how Yuu will respond.

"Me? Well, I'm still more or less seventy percent human," Mikaela cringes at the low percentage but doesn't comment about it. "I'm a healthy teenager, I have plenty of urges, including _that_."

The blonde's eyebrows rise as he looks at Yuu square in the face, not expecting him to mention even that. If this is what he means by The talk, then he supposes the ravenette's unusual hesitancy only makes sense. But even then, he's still surprised that Yuu wants to talk about that.

"I see," Mikaela voices out, not really sure what exactly to say under this type of circumstances as he never had it in him before. "Good for you then, I guess."

Yuu stares at him for a while, his expression close to lifeless. Then, he averts his gaze and looks down, "But it's still too bad that we don't feel the same."

At this, Mikaela holds his tongue before he can say that it's Yuu's fault that he is now a full-fledged vampire who doesn't age and doesn't grow. He tries to reason with himself, concluding that that isn't necessary at the current moment. Also, the ravenette's expression is sullen and he refuses to meet his eyes. It confuses him, but still bothers him, nonetheless.

"What does it have to do with me, anyway? It's good that you still have that human part of you, at least one of us is normal in that side."

The ravenette turns to him abruptly, his forehead now marred with wrinkles as he frowns. "It has plenty to do with you, actually."

"Huh? What?"

Yuu chances a glance around them, probably making sure no one is within earshot. The rest of the squad are busying themselves with their own businesses and are quite far from them. But as a safety measure, the ravenette leans even closer at him that Mikaela can hear his pulse beating wildly, of why, he doesn't know.

"It pretty much has everything to do with you," he pauses, pink tainting his cheeks faintly, "because I want to do it with you. _To_ you."

Mikaela blinks. He opens his mouth to say something but the shock prevents him from doing so, he closes it and immediately, his brows are knitted more than previously.

"W-what? Yuu- _chan_ , I don't understand, why me? Why not…" he looks around and checks for a possible prospect, seeing the two girls in the squad, he absentmindedly suggests the one that he knows more, "that purple-haired human?"

"What?!" Yuu screeched, apparently bewildered at what he says.

"Well, I thought you have eyes for her considering—"

"No, Mika, I don't. Why would you even suggest that? I mean Shinoa is my family, why would I even—"

"But Yuu- _chan_ , I'm your family too. Am I not?" Mikaela points out. He has a feeling that Yuu is starting to see him differently from his new family and it hurts him to even think about it. Is it because he's a vampire and not a spec of humanity can be traced at him? Perhaps it is.

"Yes, Mika. But you're different. It's _different_."

The blonde flinches, his downcast eyes staring dully at Yuu. He and the rest of the squad learned before that his affection for Yuu still hasn't falter and he speculates that if he has these feelings then he can still get hurt because of them. And the ravenette's declaration just proves his suspicions correct.

There are so many thoughts that run inside his mind, all of them have something to do with Yuu. If only the world didn't turn upside-down, then they will live together as normal human beings. If only there are no greedy humans who are deprived of power, then they can also retain their humanity. If only he didn't become a bloodsucker monster, then Yuu will not see him differently.

"Mika!" His train of thoughts suddenly gets interrupted when the ravenette bumps Mikaela's head through his fist. "Wrong. It's not what you think it is. I'm sure you're having another pity party inside your brain, but no. It isn't like that, that's not what I mean."

Mikaela sends him another confused look. Now, he's completely at lost.

"Geez, I just confess, you know? Get a clue already!" Yuu places both of his hands on each side of Mikaela's cheeks and forces him to face him.

"What? Yuu- _chan_ , are you being possessed by a demon again?" he asks, examining the ravenette as his mind alerts.

"No, Mika you idiot, you don't understand me at all." Yuu growls as his face contorts in exasperation and the sound snags the attention of the other people at the mansion. They all look at them but Yuu refuses to budge and still doesn't release his hold from Mikaela's face.

"Yuu- _chan_ …"

"Mika, keep this up and I'm really going to jump you, regardless of the lack of your urges," he says firmly, looking straight at his eyes.

"What? You would fight me just because of this?"

"Wha-?! No! Of course not! I mean I'll take advantage of you! Idiot!" Yuu retracts his hands and practically screams. The others seem to hear as they all snort and laugh at him while Mikaela casts a peek at them and then back to the ravenette. "Geez, I'm so frustrated right now, Mika you idiot."

Mikaela is called an 'idiot' thrice by Yuu, and he should be irritated since it's a bit degrading to be called by that by the resident idiot, himself. But as he thinks about it, he finds he can't really argue with him especially because he doesn't have any clue why he is so frustrated at him in the first place.

The part where Yuu still have that kind of urges is clear to him. At some point, he is envious because he can experience them while Mikaela can't and probably never will. However, after that, the part where Yuu said it has everything to do with him is unclear. What does he mean by that? Does he want Mikaela to help him because first and foremost, he is his first family? Does he want Mikaela to teach him? But Mikaela doesn't know a thing about it and Yuu should know that.

 _He said he wants to do it with me, to me. Does that mean…?_

"Yuu- _chan_ , I understand now."

Yuu perks up, eyes widening and expecting. The rest of the squad also react as they murmur quietly, but Mikaela can perfectly hear the _'oh!'_ and _'really?'_ that escape their mouths.

"Really?" Yuu asks.

"I might never experience it so you at least want to show me and share the feeling with me. But Yuu- _chan_ , you don't have to do that—" he gets cut off when Yuu groans and laughters fill the old mansion.

"Ah, damnit. Just forget it, Mika, I'm suddenly tired. I think I'll eat more." He slowly drags himself to the dining table and leaves Mikaela dumbfounded. But before he can walk far, he speaks lowly that he knows only Mikaela will be able to catch, "Don't think we're done with this, though. I'll drill it to your mind, next time. Just wait and be prepared."

Mikaela can only gaze with wonder at his retreating form as he hears the purple-haired human speaks, "Mikaela- _san_ is surprisingly slow in that department. Seems like Yuu- _san_ still won't be getting any, tonight."

 **...**

* * *

I'm accepting all forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!


End file.
